Text Me Back
by AwesomeMapleBirdie
Summary: Gilbert wont text Matthew back. Not only that, but he has been gone for days! Matthew is getting more and more frustrated after each unanswered text. Based off the song, "Text Me Back". PruCan Oneshot. Rated T, because if you squint, it mentions sex, and for beer, and because I'm paranoid.


**So I was listening to the song "Text Me Back" and it inspired me to write this. Please enjoy~! I also put the lyrics to the song in here, (Which I don't own. I also don't own Hetalia, or its characters).**

* * *

_I'm checking out your Facebook_  
_I drive past where you work_  
_You tell me you're my girlfriend_  
_But are you even on planet earth?_  
_I see you out with your friends but_  
_Yo who the hell is that dude?_  
_You're not playing with me are you girl?_  
_Well hell, I wouldn't put it past you_  
_I hate that you just won't text me_  
_You say you're out with Becky_  
_Why you dress so sexy_  
_I check my text every five seconds obsessing_  
_That you're in another dude's bedroom undressing._

_He's got you pressed on your back_  
_It's a wrestling match_  
_Well anything he's good at_  
_I'm the best at that_  
_My heart was broken_  
_I was hoping it would be left in tact_  
_So please let's just chat_  
_Just text me back!_

_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_  
_Crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_

_I refresh your Facebook_  
_Analyze all your wall posts_  
_Why'd you leave a smiley face on that one dude's page_  
_Or whatever you call those_  
_The fact that you flirt with_  
_That dirty rat that you work with_  
_I feel the love boat sinking_  
_I'm trying to bring it back to the surface_  
_Why do you keep pictures of your ex around?_  
_You think he's better than me?_  
_Why you letting me drown?_  
_In my own imagination_  
_That I face when I'm alone_  
_I'm going to wait until you sleep_  
_And then I'm going through your phone_  
_'Cause I don't believe you when you tell me_  
_He's only a friend_  
_I'm not possessive, I'm depressed_  
_You let me feel lonely again_  
_So I'm sitting in my bedroom checkin' your Facebook_  
_Checkin you're Facebook_  
_Text me back!_

_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_  
_Crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_

_I had a dream that I killed you_  
_I'm not certain what it means_  
_I didn't say that I would do it_  
_I said it was a dream_  
_Anger is the lone emotion flowing through my veins_  
_Knowing you I may spend the night_  
_Going through some pain_  
_Call me insane call me obsessed_  
_The fact remains that I will rage_  
_Unless you text me back!_

_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_

_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_

_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_

_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_I wasn't crazy_  
_Until I met you_

* * *

Matthew was going crazy. Gilbert hadn't texted him for _days!_ His boyfriend hadn't visited him in a while either, and last time he texted him, he said he was hanging out with Roderich. Matthew checked his phone, and of course, still had no reply. He sighed and sent yet another text, which added to all the other unanswered texts.

_Birdie: Hey Gillibear~ Can u come over? ;)_

_Birdie: Gilbert?_

_Birdie: Hey Gil seriously pls come over!_

_Birdie: I miss u Gilbert_

_Birdie: Pls answer me! Where r u?_

_Birdie: Gil?_

_Birdie: Gilbert!_

_Birdie: Gil please text me back!_

_Birdie: Text me back!_

_Birdie: TEXT ME BACK!_

_Birdie: Please text me back Gil_

**~X~**

Another day had passed, and Matthew was starting to get paranoid. Was Gilbert with someone else? Could he be with some other guy messing around? He tried to dismiss the thought. Gilbert wouldn't do that, would he? He grabbed his phone and sent yet another text.

_Birdie: Gil! Where r u? Text me back!_

Of course his text went unanswered.

**~X~**

A few days later, Matthew's phone beeped. He instantly jumped up to check it, hoping that he finally got a text from his boyfriend.

_Gillibear: Hey Mattie. Srry for not responding. b there in a few. ill explain later._

Matthew instantly sent a response.

_Birdie: Thank god! Ur alive!_

Then, just as he expected, a few minutes later, the front door opened to reveal an exhausting looking Gilbert.

"'Ey Birdie~" Gilbert greeted, setting his phone that he had been using as he walked in, down on the coffee table. "Got any beer?"

Matthew nodded and pointed a thumb towards the kitchen. "In the fridge."

As Gilbert left the room, Matthew quickly took his boyfriend's phone, looking through his recent conversations. His most recent conversation was with Roderich, Gilbert's ex. He read through the conversation, deeming it innocent enough (except for Gilbert's occasional suggestive commentary, but it's Gilbert, so what would you expect?). When he heard footsteps heading back into the room, Matthew paled and scrambled to put the phone back, succeeding just as Gilbert had walked back into the room, beer in hand.

Good. He hadn't caught on to the slight look of guilt on Matthew's face. Gilbert plopped down onto the couch, which squeaked in protest, as he wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, then leaned in for a kiss, which the other returned. After a bit of kissing and cuddling, Matthew finally decided to asked the question that had been dwelling in his mind for a while.

"Hey Gil... Are you cheating on me?"

Gilbert's eyes widened in slight shock. "Of course not Birdie! You know I love you very much. Now why would you ask such a question?"

Matthew swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "W-well... you wouldn't text me back, and last time you did, you said you were hanging out with Roderich, your ex. And you never responded to my texts for days!"

Gilbert chuckled at this. "_Mein bruder_ decided to take me on a sudden camping trip, and we had no service. It was so unawesome!"

As proof, Gilbert even showed him some pictures on his phone of him and his brother on their camping trip, and as Matthew leaned into Gilbert some, he could smell the scent of pine that clung to him, meaning he had just got back from his trip not too long ago. The blond relaxed at this. It was obvious Gilbert wasn't lying, especially with all this cold hard evidence his boyfriend was giving him.

Matthew smiled at Gilbert, then said, "You know what? I wasn't crazy until I met you."

The two shared a laugh, then went back to cuddling, occasionally exchanging kisses.

* * *

**That's the end of the story! Hope you liked this bit of PruCan fluff! And please review, for I would love to know what you think~!**


End file.
